1. Field of the Technology
The present technology relates to a storage medium storing a breath blowing determining program, breath blowing determining apparatus, breath blowing determining method, storage medium storing a game program, game apparatus, and game control method. More specifically, the present technology relates to a storage medium storing a breath blowing determination program, breath blowing determining apparatus, breath blowing determining method, storage medium storing a game program, game apparatus, and game control method, which make it possible to determine whether or not a sound input from outside is detected by a breath.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One example of conventional breath blowing determining apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 11-143484 [G10L 3/00] laid-open on May 28, 1999. According to this prior art, sound elements forming breath sounds are stored in advance in a memory or the like. By a comparison between sound elements of a sound input from a microphone and sound elements stored in the memory, it is determined whether or not the input sound is a sound of breathing in/out.
However, this prior art poses a problem with an increase in memory capacity because sound elements forming breath sounds need to be stored beforehand in the memory or the like. In general, the waveform pattern of a breath sound changes according to the body size of the user who is breathing out, the breathing strength, etc. That is, in order to raise the success rate of recognition of breath sounds by such a method as the prior art, various patterns of sound elements need to be stored in the memory. On the other hand, if the number of sound elements stored in the memory are decreased for a reduction of the memory capacity, it becomes impossible to recognize various breath sounds of different waveform patterns with high accuracy, which will lead to a drop in success rate of recognition.
In addition, conceivable as an alternative way for breath recognition is a method using fast Fourier transform (FFT). This method allows the frequency band distribution (spectrum) to be determined with a fair degree of precision. Thus, by storing some spectrums of breaths beforehand in a memory, etc., it is possible to compare a spectrum of an input sound with them and determine whether or not the input sound results from breath blowing. However, this method would require complicated calculations and thus increase the load of performing calculating processes.